Chuck versus the Intersect Reboot: The Search for Orion
by niallmccfanfic
Summary: The 2nd entry in the Chuck vs The Intersect Reboot series. Chuck and Sarah work at their relationship while working together. Project Intersect is up and running. The Ring and their allies will commit any atrocity to secure or destroy the Intersect. But the Ring Director has his own agenda. And there's the elusive Orion. Will he help Team Bartowski or hinder them in their struggle?
1. Chapter 1

_This is the second part of my Chuck vs The Intersect Reboot series. If you haven't read that story yet, there will be some differences in our favorite spies and other characters that will make more sense if you read that one first. This will be a longer tale than that one and I aim to have a 10 day gap at the most between updates.  
_

_This was delayed several times by RL issues. Apologies to those who may have waited for this and updates to my other ongoing fanfic, the Chuck/Dexter crossover (Sarah vs the Dark Passenger)._

_Please read and review._

_Current favorite Chuck fanfics_

_That Which Is Greater: Winter Break by Frea O Scanlin_

_Chuck: The Sarah Walker Chronicles by ref51907_

_Read them and review._

_I don't own Chuck and all mistakes are my own._

Chapter 1: Complications

_Excerpts from the Los Angeles Times_

_15__th__ October 2013_

_The list of those claiming responsibility for the Columbus Day bombing at Burbank Metro-link station grows ever larger, with a previously unknown Islamic grouping calling itself __Hiqh-Al-Nar (An Arabic term that can be translated as The Ring of Fire) claiming that it was behind the attack. There are still no figures for casualties, but it is conservatively estimated that the death toll is in the hundreds._

_The area has been completely sealed off, but mobile phone footage appears to confirm eye-witness reports that following the explosion, the entire platform area collapsed into what is now confirmed to have been a former OSS base that was de-commissioned after the end of World War II and used primarily for fuel storage. It is believed that this added to the death toll._

_Some survivors of the bombing reported hearing sounds before the explosions that sounded like gunfire and appeared to be coming from beneath the station. Several have also claimed that they saw several bodies of what looked like army or Special Forces that had been thrown clear by the blast, again from underneath the station. _

_The President has called an emergency meeting of the National Security Council for today to discuss what measures to take. _

_11th November 2013 Morning Edition_

_In a stunning development, The President announced at a special press conference this morning that Sheikh Rajiv Ahmad was apprehended last night at Los Angeles International Airport with a fully functioning nuclear device. Ahmad was suspected of being the key financier of several terrorist groups including the one that claimed responsibility for the Columbus Day bombing of Burbank station. The President said lessons had been learnt and that all branches of the US intelligence service were working as one to keep the country safe from home-grown and foreign based extremist threats._

_The president also confirmed that a fully qualified and expert team was present to disarm and make safe the device according to established protocols._

_**11**__**th**__** November 20:15 Castle**_

"The asset disarmed the bomb how?!" shouted Beckman in disbelief.

Sarah and Casey were present in their new headquarters (dubbed 'Castle' by Chuck. Somehow the name had stuck with even the agency heads referring to it by that name) at a video debriefing of their latest mission with the three agency heads. It was not going smoothly.

"General," replied Casey, "for the Ahmad mission, the asset flashed on the private plane that he was flying in. As you know, the asset has been reviewing intelligence reports daily, from which he was also able to ascertain that Ahmad was a possible Elder of the Ring. However, when we attempted to apprehend the mark, we discovered he was carrying a briefcase nuke with a remote arming device. An off-duty TSA agent decided to be a hero and shot him. However the remote arming device was linked to his heart pacemaker and when that stopped, the device was activated."

"We already know that from your reports Agents," responded Grahame, "but we simply find it hard to credit that the asset disarmed a nuclear weapon with fruit juice and…." He trailed off, shaking his head.

"Special Agent Walker, can you confirm the methods used by Mr Bartowski?" asked Montgomery.

Sarah glanced at Casey, who studiously avoided meeting her look.

"Sir, the asset flashed on the detonation device and realised it contained a modified component found in Chinese nuclear reactors used to power their Han class submarines. From the information he gleaned from the Intersect, he realised that it was designed to de-activate upon contact with salt water. So he reasoned that using the contents of his juice bottle which contained a high sodium count, he would be able to dis-arm the device."

"And?" prompted Montgomery.

"He didn't have juice enough to finish the job and so he used the only other method he had at his disposal."

_**The night before - LAX Airport  
**_

"Oh crap, the timers still running."

"I can't believe we listened to your stupid idea Bartowski," growled Casey.

"I can still fly it out of here," offered Carina. "Once I get it in the air, we can cut the number of deaths."

"How many deaths are we looking at?" demanded Sarah.

"Probably about 100,000 even if I clear the coast line in the next 5 minutes. Otherwise, about 500,000. Chuckles, how long have we left on that timer?"

There was no response. When the three agents turned to see what Chuck was up to, they noticed he had his back turned to them and was standing over the briefcase in a peculiar position. It was Casey who realised what he was doing.

"Bartowski, this a hell of a time to be caught short. Walker, we have to get him out of here!"

"Casey, I have another idea. If I remember my biochemistry minor in Stanford correctly, this should work."

"How does you pissing in a juice bottle save lives?"

"Watch." Chuck tipped the bottle contents over the detonator. It began to sizzle and spark before a sudden burst of urine scented vapour drifted in the breeze towards the stunned agents. The timer froze at 04:18 before fading out.

Carina broke the silence. "Your turn to bag the evidence Casey."

"Not on your life Miller. I looked after his last bomb disposal effort 6 weeks ago. It's your turn."

"Maybe Walker can do it. Take one for the team Boss?" asked Carina hopefully.

"Don't even look at me Carina. I have to make sure Chuck is okay," replied Sarah.

"You're getting off lightly Miller. It's just a little damp. Do it for your country."

"You still have a very evil grin when you want to Casey."

"Thanks, it's a gift."

**_Back in Castle._**

Grahame was the only one who managed to keep a neutral expression. Just about. Montgomery had his face in his hands, while Beckman looked as she was going to be sick.

"Agents, can you explain the circumstances again behind the Lon Kirk mission again and how exactly he, a de Lorean, a Darknet roulette site and Ahmad were connected? Can you also please explain why Mr Bartowski is not at this briefing? We specifically requested his attendance."

"Sir, he had a family event to attend. His sister and brother-in-law were questioning his frequent absences and to protect his cover, I decided as team leader to let him do so. I arranged for surveillance and protection to be carried out by Agent Miller," responded Sarah.

"Very well. We have had our best analysts from all three agencies read Mr Bartowski's technical report on that mission and although we have successfully blocked Sheik Ahmad's accounts and taken Lon Kirk into custody, the fact remains that a lot of his report is beyond their skill level. And not just due to the parts we had to redact to protect all your covers. We could have done with his input tonight."

_Casa Woodcomb, same time_

"Happy Mother's Day, little brother," said Ellie, raising her glass to Chuck.

"Happy Mother's day Ellie."

They raised their glasses and touched them together. Unknown to the siblings, they were being monitored by Carina from the apartment she shared with Casey.

_Geez, if a yawn could yawn_, thought Carina. _I thought watching Bartowski in a coma was bad. And what's with this Mother's Day crap?_

"It's not that I'm not delighted to see you Chuck, but I thought you might bring Sarah along."

"But Ellie it's our day. Besides, she had a sales meeting tonight with Casey and Carina. We're trying to get a government contract that could be worth a lot of money."

"I have to say the four of you work the strangest hours. You cancelled our day twice already this month. I was reduced to feeding Morgan the last time. Although we did bond over an "I miss Chuck" moment."

"Well Sarah's a hard taskmaster," laughed Chuck. "She's keeping me pretty busy."

"That's another thing Chuck. I want to talk about you and Sarah."

_This might be interesting_, thought Carina, her ears perking up.

"Ellie, we're having a nice time. Can we just leave our work behind for tonight?" pleaded Chuck.

"Look Chuck, you know I love Sarah. But I don't understand why your relationship is so up and down all the time."

Chuck choked on his pepperoni chicken. "What!?"

Finally, thought Carina. But she had to wait while Chuck caught his breath.

"Has Sarah said something? I mean, we only know each other less than two months. It's not like we've had a row or anything."

_The night before - LAX Airport  
_

"Chuck, I told you to stay in the van!"

"But Sarah, I heard the shots. I thought you were in danger!"

Sarah could feel herself losing her patience. "How many times do we have to tell you how important you are? You're the only Intersect we got. You're irreplaceable."

"But Sarah…"

"That's enough Chuck! I don't want to hear it again!"

_~oOo~_

"They're at it again Casey. Why hasn't she killed him yet?" muttered Carina as she finished securing the briefcase and detonator.

"Don't ask me," replied Casey, idly stroking his jaw. "I'm still sore from training with her last week after I criticised his behaviour on our first mission."

"The sizzling shrimp stake out? Where he got the Chinese spy to defect?"

"Yeah. After he got us captured by Ben Lo Pans men by ringing in that order for his sister."

"Hold on, he's he giving her his kicked puppy look."

"Good, it's nearly over then."

_~oOo~_

"You can't keep doing this to us Chuck." Sarah stepped closer, reached out and took his face in her hands. "You can't keep doing this to me," she whispered.

"I just want to help Sarah," pleaded Chuck.

"Chuck, you have many good qualities, but being a field agent is not one of them. You're our field analyst. You're our support. A lot of what we've achieved in the last few weeks couldn't have been done without you and the analysis you provide. That's your role. Leave the gunplay and fighting to the three of us."

"But Sarah I….."

"Enough! When you're in the field, you follow my instructions! You do not undermine me in my role as team leader! Is that in any way unclear Chuck?"

Chuck glowered at Sarah and said nothing.

"Chuck, I'm waiting for your answer," said Sarah.

"Crystal," he replied through gritted teeth.

"Good. We'll talk about this again in Castle. Contact the clean-up crew from the van so that we can get out of here. We have a debriefing in 24 hours and we need to file our mission reports tonight."

"Sarah, I sort of have plans for tomorrow night."

Sarah turned a withering look at him. "Plans?" she asked coldly.

"Look Sarah, it's Ellie. I've put her off too many times already. I can't break my promise to her again."

Sarah considered for a moment. "Fine. I can ask for the briefing to be brought forward and we'll head over to Ellie's afterwards."

"No. It's just me and Ellie."

"Chuck, you're supposed to have one of us near you at all times. That usually falls to me."

"Not for this one Sarah. Please."

Calm centre thought Sarah. Find your calm centre. She was fully aware that while Casey and Carina were doing the initial clean up, that they had heard every word between Chuck and her. Although she hated herself for it, she forced herself to reply, "We'll talk about it back at Castle Chuck. Right now, I need you to call the clean-up crew."

For a moment, she thought Chuck would continue to argue. But without saying anything else, he turned and trudged back to the surveillance van. She wanted to run after him, to apologise and re-assure him that they appreciated what he'd done. But his refusal to allow her attend whatever it was that Ellie and he planned, had stung Sarah more than she cared to admit to herself.

"Poor bastard."

"Not now Casey."

"Oh come on Walker. I don't know what's going on between you two. Don't want to. Just saying I've seen men have their fingernails pulled off treated more humanely that you just treated that kid. He's saved all our lives again. And countless others."

"Back off Agent Casey. I was just doing my job."

"Mission's over, Agent Walker. Put him out of his misery."

"Casey's right Walker," said Carina helpfully. She ignored the glare Sarah directed at her. "We've driven him non-stop for the last two weeks. He's not a machine. If you let him have the night off, I'll watch over him. Debriefings are a bore anyway."

_She's right_, thought Sarah. _What harm could it do_? "Thanks Carina. I have to try to make things right with Chuck first though."

"You do realise that if you tickled his tummy, he would roll over and play dead for you? Don't be such a hard ass on him in the field. Save it for the bedroom. Right Casey?"

"Again, not interested," grunted Casey in return.

~oOo~

_**Back at Castle** _

"Special Agent Walker, while your team's success rate speaks for itself, I have to ask the question. Do you have everything under control?" queried Beckman.

"General, I know we are a new team, but the Intersect gives us unparalleled on the spot analysis, much of which is time sensitive. I know we have not always followed standard operational procedures ("Roger that," muttered Casey.) but we are not your standard grouping of agents.

"I know from personal experience that an unlikely grouping often produces successful results," sighed Beckman. "But do you have the asset under control?"

Sarah bristled at constantly hearing Chuck being referred to as an asset, but she held her tongue after a warning glance from Montgomery. "Yes General, Sirs, I do."

~oOo~

**_Casa Woodcomb_**

"Sarah's special Chuck. I want to know, do you like this woman?

"It's, you know, it's complicated Ellie.

"Yeah, thought so. She likes you, you like her. Wow, I'm totally confused," sighed Ellie. "Well, explain it to me slowly and I'll catch up."

"She's a very beautiful girl," started Chuck.

"Good. Go on."

"And she's very...agile."

"I could go the rest of life without wanting to know what you're talking about there."

"And I think she's too exhausting for me."

"Please tell me you're talking about work."

"Look Ellie, I just don't want to create a false sense of excitement for a relationship that's only a few weeks old. Ow! What was that for?" he said after being at the end of a patented Ellie punch (only marginally more painful than the infamous Ellie hug).

"Because, as John would say, you're a moron. By the way, if I catch him calling you that again, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Not if Sarah kicks it first."

"Don't change the subject. I have seen the way you two look at each other. I know you freak out when you like a girl, but really that thing with the soufflé? What were you thinking?"

"Can we not talk about the soufflé incident?" pleaded Chuck.

"Okay. But only because your best girl is sitting on the fountain outside, looking the very picture of dejection."

"Come on Ellie, you know you will always be my best girl."

"Don't get me wrong Chuck, but I really hope not. You know I love Sarah. So go make it right."

~oOo~

Sarah was scrolling through her security checklists when Carina her phone rang. She recognised Carina's secure code.

"Walker secure."

"Miller secure. Heads up Walker. The Nerd is on the move, so take off the sad sack face and have some self-respect."

"Did you put in the bugs and cameras as I requested?"

"Come on Walker, it's me."

"Why else do you think I'm asking?"

"Fine," sighed Carina. "I got Casey to do it. It's more his scene. He'll remove them later tonight. I assume you didn't tell lover-boy."

"What do you think?" replied Sarah acidly.

"Don't take it out on me Walker. I'm not the one who isn't getting any because you tore him a new asshole last night."

"Speaking of which, how are you and Casey getting on playing husband and wife here in the suburbs?"

There was silence at the other end. "That was low Sarah," responded Carina.

"I'm sorry Carina. I'm not thinking straight."

"I know you are and I know you didn't mean it. Look, we'll talk tomorrow okay. Just go easy on Chuck. He's not like us."

"I wouldn't have him any other way."

"You do realise it's the man that's supposed to be the whipped one, Walker."

"Blow it out your ass Miller," laughed Sarah, starting to feel better.

"All a girl has to do is ask Blondie. Love ya."

"Love ya."

When Sarah had hung up, she noticed Chuck standing with a sheepish look on his face at the door of the apartment shared by Ellie and Devon. She threw a tentative smile in his direction and was rewarded with a rueful grin as he came over and sat beside her on the fountain. A comfortable silence settled around them. Sarah knew it wouldn't last as Chuck had never met a silence that he didn't want to fill. She was right.

"You were right Sarah. About everything. The mission last night and tonight."

"It's okay Chuck," she replied, giving him a playful shoulder bump.

"It's not," protested Chuck. "I ran out of the van without even thinking of the consequences and I was miserable tonight without you at Ellie's." He paused for a moment. "I'm sorry as well for…."

"For what Chuck?" prompted Sarah when he didn't finish.

"For trying to force you to tell me your real name."

"Are you done Chuck?" she sighed.

"I like a few more moments of self-loathing and guilt, but otherwise yeah I'm finished."

"Don't worry about it Chuck. I missed you too. Briefings are not really the same without you there. I think even Casey missed you tonight."

"What about Carina?"

"She was at home going over the files you flashed on this morning," replied Sarah quickly. _That was close._

"Do you think she'd like some left-overs? Ellie always cooks too much."

"If she doesn't, I know Casey will," replied Sarah, relieved to have got away with the lie.

"You did well last night Chuck," she continued. "You're a hero."

"I suppose," he sighed. "But what good is it if no-one knows what we're doing?"

"I don't know what you thought spies did Chuck, but most of us would consider that a pretty good day. Anyway, you know. And so do I," she replied stroking his face so that he turned to look at her. She received a dazzling smile in return.

_There's my smile. And my Chuck._

"I have a gift for you," Chuck announced.

"It's not my birthday Chuck," laughed Sarah.

"Aha! One down, only 364 and a quarter to go," he grinned.

Sarah sighed. The row they had after the mission in Castle over her refusal to share her real name was still fresh. "Chuck, I know it's probably taking me longer than a normal girlfriend to open up, but this is new territory for me. And I've never really had a place that felt like home either. Until I met you."

Chuck pulled a velvet pouch out of his pocket. "I was hoping to give this to you at some stage anyway, but considering the circumstances last night where we could have died and that this is sort of our spot and you are my girlfriend…."

It was at that point that Sarah's lips found something much better for Chuck's to be doing.

"You had me at 'I'm sorry'," she smiled when their lips parted (eventually).

Chuck's smile, if anything, got even bigger. He held out what looked like a silver link bracelet with what she recognised as charms on some of the links. Sarah felt her mouth go dry._ Say something Walker, anything at all_ her mind screamed.

"It was my mother's. Dad gave it to her when Ellie when was born. It's for good luck," said Chuck looking at it wistfully, not noticing the stunned look on Sarah's face.

"Chuck, I couldn't. This is something that you'd ….. I mean … What I'm trying to say is…. It would be for some-one that you lo… "she trailed off. _Great, it's adorable when he babbles and I sound like a spazz. Nice going Walker._

"I know," replied Chuck simply.

He held it open for her while she extended her left wrist. When he snapped the catch closed, she noticed how it seemed made for her and how comfortably it sat on her wrist. "One more thing," said Chuck, reaching into the pouch again. He withdrew an additional charm in the shape of a violin and placed it in her hand. "Just to add to it and make it yours," he added.

_How did he know? I still haven't unpacked it._ "Help me put it on?" she asked in a small voice.

_What am I, four years of age? I hope Carina's not still monitoring this area. She'll never let this go. Fuck it. I'm not the one who has held onto John Casey's love letters. _She shivered involuntarily. _Now I understand what Devon means by a brain stamp._

"Why don't we drop in on Ellie for a while Sarah? She hasn't seen you for a while," asked Chuck, pulling her to her feet.

"Just for a few minutes. I have plans for you tonight Mr Bartowski," replied Sarah with a sultry look.

"Or we could call on her tomorrow morning Miss Walker."

They were interrupted by Casey and Devon strolling into the courtyard. Devon looked exhausted after pulling a double shift, although he still managed to mouth 'Awesome' at them. Casey looked the same as he always did when he came across what Carina had called "Team Charah" in action.

Not that either of them called them that to their faces.

"Have you two sorted out your lady feelings yet?" he grunted (number 7, sceptical with a side order of cynicism).

"Harsh John," said Devon reprovingly. Casey merely shrugged. He turned a questioning look to Sarah, who nodded imperceptibly. He knew he needed to get back into the Woodcomb's to retrieve his EM-50s.

"Devon, I think Carina and I are out of milk. Can I borrow some of yours?"

"Sure dude. You and Carina might as well stay and have some dinner with us if you're coming over."

Casey sniffed the air and thought carefully. For about a half second. "Is that veal parmesan I smell? We can probably stay a few minutes."

"Awesome. I'll go in and help Ellie. I'll see you in a few minutes guys," replied Devon walking off.

Casey turned to Chuck. "Bartowski? A word?"

"I'm going to get Carina. I'll meet you both over there," said Sarah, heading to the apartment shared by her and Casey.

When Casey was certain Sarah was out of earshot, he turned to Chuck.

"You did good last night Bartowski."

Chuck was surprised and delighted. "Thanks Casey, that really means…."

"Spare me the fluff Bartowski. Just remember this. Walker's the best damn partner I've ever had." Leaning a little closer in case anyone overheard, he added, "She's also like a kid sister to me. Break her heart and I'll break your everything."

"… that it's business as usual then. Good to know."

"We're part of a first-rate operation here Bartowski. Don't do anything to screw it up. This is not one of your wimpy spy dramas with a villain of the week and everything is resolved in a neat little package in 42 minutes. The Ring are playing for keeps."

"Good talk Casey. By the way, how are Carina and you getting on?"

If Chuck had been anyone else, Casey thought, he would have ignored the question. But he knew that the kid was sincere and he was making the best of the hand that had been dealt to him.

Not that he was ever going to tell him that.

"Just leave it be Bartowski. It's complicated."

_A/N 9th February 2014_

_Thank you for reading. Please post a review. Next update will be 19th vs the Dark Passenger should be updated on 14th February._


	2. Sub-missions

_Thank to all those who followed favourited and reviewed the last chapter. I would especially like to thank uplink2 who let me __borrow the method used by Chuck in defusing the nuclear device in the last chapter from his outstanding fic Chuck VS Life Love and Lies. _

_This will be a somewhat longer story than the last one and will lead directly into the next story in this sequence. But enough said about that for the moment._

_Authors I really hope to see writing or continuing this year_

_Angus McNab, Docinoz, Jaytoyz_

_Some fluff and implied adult situations ahead._

* * *

Chapter 2 Sub-missions

_Casa Casey, later that same night_

Casey couldn't sleep.

Normally, agents got sleep whenever or where ever they could; it was an inevitable consequence of always being on call and not knowing what part of the country or the world they would need to be in. But since Walker had got them a week's break after being constantly on the go for the past fortnight, he had hoped that he could recharge his batteries for once. He wasn't getting any younger. Yet at the same time, the thought of a week off filled him with dread. He had been avoiding Carina as much as he could, given that they shared the same apartment. But he knew he couldn't do that forever.

Realising that he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon, he decided to get some help from his old friend Johnny Walker. He pondered briefly opening the _Excelsior,_ but decided to go for the Double Black. Slipping carefully out of his room, he paused briefly at the door of the bedroom used by Carina. He listened but heard nothing except some light snoring. Satisfied, he slipped quietly downstairs and into the kitchenette.

He had just poured a measure (with one piece of ice) when the television screen on the counter top lit up with the NSA logo. Seconds later, he was looking at the face of General Diane Beckman on the screen. He tried to put the glass (crystal, Waterford) down and stand to attention at the same time. For his trouble, half the whiskey sloshed over the glass, all over his hand and the counter top.

"I hope I'm not disturbing anything, Colonel Casey," Beckman dryly remarked.

"No, No. What can I do for you General," stuttered Casey. "Is there a mission?" he asked, trying not to sound eager.

"At ease, Colonel," sighed Beckman. "There is no mission. I do however need to talk to you."

Something suddenly occurred to him. "'Colonel' Ma'am?"

"For your outstanding service to this country, it's the absolute least I can do for you John. I am still head of the NSA, even if I have to share responsibility for Project Bart- , I mean Intersect with the DEA and CIA. You deserve more, but this is all I can do at the moment."

"Thank you General. I won't let you down." _No way will I be able to sleep after this_.

"Still not sleeping after missions I see," replied Beckman as if she read his mind. "Perhaps I can help with that."

"General?"

"Don't forget Colonel, I recruited you in Honduras. I know everything there is to know about you. Besides, you still have the Johnny Walker bottle on the table. I gave you a bottle after your first kill as an agent, remember?"

"Yes Ma'am," replied Casey sheepishly.

"Anyway," replied Beckman briskly, "I have a job for you. But you are only to report to me on this. You are not to speak of this with your fellow team members. Is that clear?"

"I understand General. What do you need me to do?"

"I'll be brief. One of our analysts picked up unusual quantities of data flowing to and from the Intersect's apartment. This was passed up the line to me as head of USCYBERCOM. I gave our best analysts the location and asked them to monitor the data flow. When they tried to do more than monitor, they were unable to do so. We would not normally bug an agent's private residence and anyway Montgomery and Grahame would raise hell if I tried to do it to their blue-eyed golden girl."

"Colonel Casey, I need you to find out what is going over there. From what the analysts could tell before they were locked out, it seems to be something to be too complex for Walker to do. But I need you to find out if she's involved or knows anything about this. I want to know what the hell is going on. This could blow your covers if the Ring pick up on this. Use whatever methods you deem necessary."

Casey hesitated briefly. Beckman noticed. "I hope Colonel Casey, you are not getting attached to the asset."

"No General, not in the least."

Beckman regarded Casey coldly. "Good. Report directly to me when you've found out. Let me know if you need anything." At that point, she cut off the feed.

Casey stared at the TV for a few moments. He had no idea how he was going to pull this off and Johnny Walker wasn't going to help him with this one. Perhaps one of his Costa Gravan cigars might help him think, he thought. But that would require that he step outside the apartment; Carina was allergic to tobacco smoke.

Unknownst to him, Carina was at the head of the stairs. The short-range bug she had planted in the television had relayed and recorded the whole conversation to her phone. Grahame had ordered her to bug the communal areas of the apartment or any area used by Casey. In addition, he asked her to cover the apartment shared by Chuck and Sarah. But For some reason, any bugs planted there never transmitted. After she had retrieved and tested them, they were working fine. When she sent them back to the DEA techs, they confirmed it. Grahame was getting impatient at her lack of progress.

_This is completely fucked up_ she thought. _I wouldn't be surprised if Walker has the same orders. _She dismissed the idea as ridiculous, but couldn't fully convince herself. _At least I have something to report to Grahame anyway. He's going to love this. Maybe for once, I won't be Team Bartowski's fat kid._

_~oOo~_

_Casa Walker/Bartowski same time_

Sarah awoke, knowing immediately something was wrong. She was alone in their bed.

"Chuck, what the hell?" she muttered sleepily. Rubbing her eyes, she listened for any sound that would indicate where he was. As if she didn't know.

It had never ceased to amaze her how indefatigable Chuck was. He got by on around four or five hours of sleep a night. A lie in seemed to be a foreign concept to him. She had noticed that Ellie seemed to be the same, anytime that they stayed over in each other's apartment. When she had raised this with Devon, he had laughed about it and assured her that she would get used to it in time. He did admit however that he had found it "not awesome" when Ellie and he had moved in together at first.

_I must be losing my touch_, she grumped to herself. _I was pretty sure I exhausted him earlier. God knows I was._

She trudged out of their bedroom and went straight to the room where she knew he'd be. One of the rooms had been equipped as a conference area/safe room where they'd have their own mission meetings/briefings outside of Castle. To save them attending their cover business in the mall and attracting attention when it was closed at night, Chuck had set up a secure link between the two. Once the agency heads had realised that from their agent's reports that there was a ready-made area that could be converted to a new sub-station underneath the mall, they moved quickly to acquire it. Sarah had taken personal responsibility for that.

A generous offer was made to and accepted by the delicatessen's owner, Lou Palone for the unit she occupied. Sarah also helped with acquiring a new premises for Lou that happened to be in downtown Burbank, miles away from the mall.

To the outsider, Carmichael Consultants Inc. looked like another boring unobtrusive office unit. But after the Ring attack and destruction of Castle, the agencies were taking no chances. NSA and CIA work crews had sealed up the back entrance and practically rebuilt the whole unit. The latest bomb resistant materials and concrete were used in the walls and ceiling. For the area that faced into the shopping mall, the glass used for the windows and door was provided and fitted by Homeland Security. It was capable of resisting multiple bomb blasts before shattering. This allowed enough time for the occupants to escape via a hidden elevator into Castle itself, which took up the old storeroom and the abandoned underground parking lot. The route taken by Chuck and Sarah when they had originally escaped from Casey was also sealed off. The elevator itself could only accessed via a specific combination of a biometric reading of an individual's palm and a retinal scan, a change Chuck had instituted. A special team was on standby at Los Angeles Air Force Base to extract the team if Castle was compromised. The location of and the people they were responsible for extracting would only be shared with them if needed.

Outside of similar reinforcement works carried out in the apartment interiors, no noticeable work was carried out on the exteriors for fear it would attract the wrong sort of attention.

As his agreement with them was technically that of an outside contractor, Chuck was paid generously for his upgrades to the Security and I.C.T. features in Castle. Sarah smiled at the memory of his awed face when he received the payment. Not even Casey had been able to put a downer on it for him with his sour comment about a real patriot turning down the money.

Sarah had not slept so well since she joined the CIA. And it was all because of Chuck. Something about him made her feel safe and relaxed. Formerly, the adrenaline flow of a mission usually meant she was too highly strung to get any decent rest for days afterwards. Then there was the nightmares of the people she had not been able to save on missions. There was also the recurring nightmare of the time she had to recapture an asset called Lazlo Mahnovski and his female handler Anna Wu that had fallen for each other. The two of them had gone off the grid for about 6 months, until Montgomery turned over the case to her.

Within a week she located them at a dingy motel in Barstow. She easily subdued and secured Mahnovski and the by now heavily pregnant Wu. When Wu had pleaded that they loved each other and not to turn them in, Sarah had simply replied, "I don't care."

She never forgot the look of betrayal on their faces when she brought them back to the Keep.

Montgomery later informed her at her debriefing, that Mahnovski had killed himself after somehow getting a hold of his new handler's gun. Wu died shortly afterwards, giving birth to their child who was placed into care. That night, for the first and only time in her life, Sarah Walker went back to the hotel room she was staying in at the time and got blind drunk. It took her two duvet days to recover. Then she reported back to Montgomery for a new mission. He had tried to persuade her to attend counselling, but she had insisted she was fine.

She shook her head to try to clear the memories and headed towards the safe room where she knew Chuck would be.

~oOo~

_We'll have to wrap this up Piranha. Your handler is on her way._

Chuck sighed in frustration. Another five minutes was all he needed to complete the file upload.

_Don't be like that. You're lucky to have her. She's one of the few good ones._

We're so close though, Chuck typed.

_Yes and no_ came the reply. _It's going to take a week for me to do the necessary coding before it's ready._ _Are you sure this is what you want?_

_Yes_, typed Chuck emphatically.

_If you're sure. You really don't need to do this. But if your mind is made up, then same time next week._

Can you keep me informed of your progress?

_No, it will be too awkward._

Why?

_You'll see._

"Chuck, come back to bed. I'm cold."

Chuck didn't turn as he answered, "Just a few more minutes, Sarah."

So it's going to be like that so, thought Sarah. She couldn't figure out why Chuck was so fascinated at what appeared to some sort of screen saver on the monitor. It was a series of seven alternately flashing lights, three in a diagonal in the centre of the screen and two above and below them. It looked vaguely familiar for some reason, but at the moment she didn't care. Time for the big guns.

"Chuck, look at me," she growled.

Knowing better than to ignore that tone of voice, Chuck swung around and tried to stand up at the same time. He might even have succeeded if he hadn't been distracted by Sarah who was wearing nothing. Except for a smile.

"Oh that is totally unfair Agent Walker!"

The smile vanished. "What did I tell you about calling me that in our home Mister Bartowski?"

Mentally, Chuck slapped himself across the face to try and get whatever remaining brain cells he had left working again, after the rest had been distracted by the best thing he had ever seen. Two of the best things, he thought again.

"That you'd inflict serious injury on bodily parts that we're both very attached to Honey," he grinned.

"Good boy. Now you've been very bad. I'm going to have to punish you."

"Promises, promises."

"You're pretty brave for a man on his hands and knees Chuck," grinned Sarah, striding languorously into the room.

_Oh my God_, thought Chuck. _How did I get so lucky?_

"You know Chuck," continued Sarah, "I don't think we've christened this room yet."

"Do you want Casey and Carina to have a heart attack?" asked Chuck in a mock scandalised tone. He also remembered to stand up.

"What they don't know won't kill them," said Sarah, by now standing directly in front of him. "Did you know they call us Team Charah by the way?"

There was no response.

"My eyes are up here Chuck."

"They are?" replied Chuck in a dazed tone (and not moving his own eyes at all).

Sarah giggled. One of his favorite sounds ever. "I think you're a little overdressed Chuck," said Sarah, licking her lips and slipping her hands down the back of his boxers.

"I think you broke me last night Sarah," squeaked Chuck.

"Let me just check to be sure." Now one of the hands glided around to the front. "No. Everything seems to be working just fine from what I can feel."

"Maybe you better double check in our room. It might need a closer examination. Just to be sure."

"True, we can't be too careful." Leading him out of the room, she added saucily, "I think I might need you to give me a thorough examination as well." _And this will be the last time you'll leave me alone in bed_, she vowed.

_The following morning_

Chuck awoke and immediately turned off the alarm beside him before it went off. Despite it being a replacement from a contrite Sarah after she had destroyed the last one, he wasn't taken any chances. He looked to the side and Sarah still sleeping, her arms thrown back and fists slightly clenched like a baby's.

As if she knew he was watching, Sarah's eyes sprang open. Briefly, she looked at him suspiciously before giving him a sleepy smile.

"Hey," she said huskily.

Chuck smiled and pulled her into his embrace. "Have you any plans for our week off?"

"I do. I'm bringing my hot boyfriend away for a few days. No missions, no briefings, no weird bomb defusing methods or saving my asset from being dangled of a very tall building by his ankles because he didn't stay in the van. Just us, doing normal boyfriend/girlfriend stuff."

"That sounds brilliant. Your boyfriend is a very lucky man. Can I come too?"

"Smartass," she laughed swatting him with a pillow. "I hope you like Hawaii. I booked it online when you were in the shower last night."

"With you there, I'm going to love it. But who is going to look after this place? And are we allowed to go?"

"I already cleared it at last night's briefing. Casey or Carina will drop over every day to make sure everything's fine," replied Sarah. At that point, the bell rang. "That's probably him now," she snarled.

"Sarah, be nice," said Chuck nervously. "He is our partner."

"Good job he's one of the best, because his timing sucks," replied Sarah in the same tone.

"Maybe I should get it."

"No. I need you to make our breakfast before we leave."

The bell rang again, more insistently this time. "I'm going to fucking kill him," said Sarah springing from the bed.

"Sarah!" cried Chuck. But he was too late, she was gone. With the gun she kept under her pillow. "My kickass ninja spy girlfriend is definitely not a morning person," he muttered. Then something else occurred to him.

"Oh no Sarah, you didn't!" he groaned.

The next thing he heard was a horrified Casey shouting, "For Crissakes Walker, put some clothes on!"

* * *

_A/N 19__th__ Feb 2014._

_Thank you for reading. Please post a review. Next chapter should be posted 28__th__ Feb. The next chapter of my other ongoing fanfic, Sarah vs the Dark Passenger will be posted on the 24__th__._


	3. Watching the Watchers

_Thank you again for your reviews PM's and follows. It's very encouraging that people enjoy my scribbles, especially when I try something a little different from what I have written up to now. Those of you that asked, Bryce is dead. He won't be back. When I kill characters in my stories, they are going to stay dead. And there will be more character deaths in this story._

_A little bit of back story and re-introduction of some characters from the last installment of this series before we hit the mission._

_I hope you enjoy this one as well_

_I don't own Chuck and all mistakes are my own_

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Watching the Watchers**_

_Casa Casey & Miller 19th__ November 2013 11:00 a.m. (The day before Artemis assignment)_

The smell of freshly brewed coffee woke Carina.

It had been nearly a week of general inactivity and she was starting to feel increasingly irritable. For her, Burbank held all as she put it to Sarah initially, the charm of a porta-potty. Casey was not making things any easier in that regard. He wasn't rude or stand offish with her, but he rarely initiated a conversation and they tended to eat at separate times. They travelled separately to Castle to use the dojo, training facilities and firing range. Bitterly, she hoped this assignment was as hard for him as it was for her. They put on a good front for the cover, to the extent that Ellie and Devon Woodcomb had more than once, designated them "cutest couple ever." Casey had regaled them with the story of how they had met at a flower market in Rome and how she was the most beautiful thing he saw there.

He left out the part about how it was a busted mission when their joint Mafia mole failed to turn up. And the part where they had to shoot their way out of the market when a few of his colleagues did instead.

But that was her favorite coffee she could smell. Years ago in better days, Casey would brew it for her every morning. This was after the occasion, when her one enthusiastic attempt to make him breakfast when they were on a mission, didn't go to plan. Said attempt resulted in the complete destruction of the kitchen of the suburban semi they were staying in at the time. They were trying to set up and carry out surveillance on a home-grown Islamic terrorist group that wasn't above peddling heroin to finance their prospective activities.

The marks actually called the fire brigade when they saw the smoke pouring from the house. Instead of ruining their cover though, this actually helped Casey and Carina to get better acquainted with their neighbours. Under his guise of a cable television and phone technician, Casey provided free access to premium cable services and upgraded their dial-up internet to high speed broadband. Carina, in her guise as a financial consultant, provided access to sharia loan services that were hastily set up fronts for the combined NSA/DEA mission.

After that, they sat back and watched their Good Samaritans incriminate themselves and half a dozen other neighbours in the estate. Within days, they had also gathered enough intelligence to bring Rajiv Ahmad, Peyman Alahi and Hassan Khalid to the attention of both agencies.

The mission was as good as wrapped up in a week, but the deposit they paid on the house was for a month. They stayed for the remainder of that time to allay any suspicion.

_Best mission ever_, thought Carina. _Well worth breaking the cardinal rule for._

Her musings were interrupted by a message on her phone. As she was the on call agent for today, she had to provide status updates and respond to all messages on behalf of the team. It was a short terse message from Grahame acknowledging her last report and requiring their attendance at Castle for a mission briefing in 24 hours.

She requested status reports from the rest of the team. Casey responded immediately, stating he was on a personal day and in the downtown Burbank area. Sarah's arrived a little later and was as cheery and upbeat as Casey's was terse and to the point. Chucks reply was not as positive as Sarah's, but it wasn't for lack of trying.

After a mug of coffee, Carina decided to go for a run to use up some of the day that stretched ahead of her.

_Lou's Deli, Downtown Burbank 12:55_

Casey was still in two minds about whether to keep his appointment. This was probably the scariest thing he had done.

He had served in Honduras, both Gulf Wars and Afghanistan. Solo or with others, he had infiltrated terrorist organisations and acted as a military advisor in at least half a dozen other countries. On the wrong side of 50, he still felt as active and healthy as a man half his age. The only injury he had to show for his years of service, was when a hold up in the Beverly Hills Buymore resulted in a nervous raider shooting Casey in the foot when he popped in to get some batteries. This was a week after he had successfully taken down a Baath terrorist cell in Fallujah without even the loss of a finger nail.

He had a passionate hatred for all things Buymore related ever since. While in his coma, the Burbank branch of the Buymore was prepared to offer Chuck his old job back after his wrongful dismissal. However, Casey had argued vehemently to the Agency heads that it would be impossible to guard him in such a public setting. It would also attract too much attention if he was constantly absent on missions or briefings. Carina had filled him in on the type of person that worked there and after visiting the place himself, he agreed that it was no place for such a high value asset. Privately, he felt Chuck was wasted in such a setting.

He had received backing from Sarah as well. The cover proposed for Carina and for her, was in some hot dog place across the parking lot from the Buymore that he couldn't remember the name of. When she took one look at the teenage clientele that frequented the place as well as the so called Bavarian style uniform the female staff wore, she rejected the whole idea. Finally the Agency heads and the three agents had settled on their current covers.

He took a deep breath and steeled himself for his meeting. They had arranged to meet in her workplace on her lunch break. As he pushed open the door to Lou's, he reminded himself not to freak out.

~oOo~

_Same location 5 minutes later_

Once Carina had stopped to stretch out her muscles, she realised that she had not eaten since dinner at Ellie's the previous night. She recognised the deli that used to be in the same mall as the Buymore. However, she also noticed Casey's car parked about 50 yards down the road. She quickly decided that she didn't want to bump into Casey and decided that lunch in the deli was good enough for today.

She picked the table outside the deli and perused the menu. One item caught her eye immediately.

"Can I help you?"

Carina looked up. The waitress was a short pretty brunette. Observing her name tag, Carina realised it was the owner, Lou Palone.

"I'll take the Chuck Bartowski and a strawberry smoothie."

"That seems a popular choice today," smiled Lou. "I just got another order for that. I'll have it for you in five minutes."

Carina settled herself to wait, unaware the proximity alert in her iPhone had been flashing for the last 5 minutes. Looking in the window of the deli, she noticed it was full already for the lunch rush. Then she spotted Casey. She groaned in disbelief, but noticed he was with someone else. He had his back to Carina, so she was able to focus on his companion who was sitting directly opposite him.

She recognised the type; obviously a student, late teens to early twenties, trying to work her way through college. But she also observed that she had Casey's hands in her own, and was talking very earnestly to him. Casey laughed at something she said and she smiled shyly at him.

Carina was not the jealous type, but she didn't know what else to call what she felt. It affected her more than she cared to admit. There was anger as well; was he deliberately trying to compromise their cover? She noticed him freeze suddenly and make as if to get up from the table. She quickly turned her side to the window and pretended to be fascinated with the menu.

_Inside Lou's, same time_

Casey found the meeting going much better than he expected. They had already arranged to meet up again. He found that they had so much in common and even the same dry sense of humour. And she was a gun nut like him. The T-shirt he wore under her apron with the slogan "If guns are outlawed, only outlaws will have guns" had endeared him to her immediately. She accepted his offer to meet up again on her day off, at the firing range on Burbank Boulevard. Then he noticed his iPhone flashing.

Excusing himself for a moment, he pulled up the NSA customised map app when he realised that the color coded flash meant Carina was nearby. Glancing at the mirror behind the deli counter, he realised just how near that was.

"Can you excuse me for a second? I have to take this." he pleaded.

"No problem. I'll still be here," she smiled.

_Outside Lou's_

"Checking up on me Miller?"

Carina sighed. "I didn't even know you were here. I stopped to get some lunch. I'll get it to go and leave you and your considerably younger girlfriend together."

"What!?"

"Don't deny it Casey. I've seen enough through the window. Have you done a background check on your little piece of jailbait inside?"

"Don't you dare call her that Miller," replied Casey in a dangerous tone.

"Who's going to stop me? You? Are you trying to blow our cover? And did I mention with a considerably younger woman?"

"True," came a voice from behind her. "But I'm also one hell of a dancer."

Both of them jumped. It was the woman Casey had been sitting with inside. He looked stricken and Carina suddenly felt guilty for no apparent reason. Casey eventually broke the awkward silence.

"Miller, allow me to introduce you to my daughter, Alexandra Coburn. Alex, this is Carina."

On looking afresh at her, Carina realised immediately that she couldn't be anyone else. Alex didn't resemble Casey that closely, but she carried herself in the same confident and military like manner. She had the same eyes as Casey that missed nothing. And, Carina also noted, seemed to have the same habit of crossing her middle finger over her index one when she was nervous. Which she seemed to be, despite her outwardly confident demeanour.

"Hi Alex. I'm Carina," was all she could think of at the moment.

Alex laughed. "I know, dad already introduced you. How do you know my father?"

Casey and Carina looked at each other. Casey eventually tried to reply.

"Well Carina is my…. You see….," he eventually petered out hopelessly.

Carina snatched a glance at Casey's left hand. "Wife!" she declared, taking the same hand. She squeezed his ring finger meaningfully, hoping that he'd play along.

"Wife? Dad, you never told me you were married in your letters. That's great!"

Something was off about this whole situation. Alex didn't looked convinced for a minute and appeared, as far as Carina was concerned, to be enjoying their discomfort a little too much.

"Everything all right out here Alex?"

"Everything's fine Lou. This is my dad John Casey and his wife Carina," she replied, laying her hand on Carina's shoulder.

Carina managed to hide her surprise. She looked at Alex who nodded slightly at her. Once greetings had been exchanged all around and Lou went back inside, Alex sat down at the outside table with them.

"Guy's, I have to go back to work. But it was good to meet you both. Next time, the three of us can have a proper talk."

"I'd like that Alex," replied Carina. And she meant it.

~oOo~

When Alex returned to work, Carina noticed that Casey was still holding her hand. To her surprise, she didn't want him to let go. She was expecting him to go ballistic over ruining his lunch, but he looked more wistful than anything else. Not a word she'd ever used before where he was concerned.

"Come on Miller, I'll give you a lift home," he said.

"Look Casey, I'm sorry. It was pure coincidence. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"We can talk in the car," Casey replied. "I've removed your bugs, so we can have a private conversation."

"What bugs?" replied Carina, stopping in the middle of the road. "I haven't bugged your tank."

"Didn't bug our apartment with these either, I suppose?" sneered Casey, holding half a dozen DEA issue bugs out to her.

_Fuck it. _"Orders," she stated.

"I understand orders as well as you Miller. What I don't understand, is why you're lying to me about the car."

"Think about it Casey. I haven't been in or near this car since our trip to Burton's 6 or 7 weeks ago with Walker and Bartowski. Neither have they. Besides, the whole complex knows how you feel about your car. They cross to the other side rather than walk by it."

While Casey pondered that for a moment, Carina continued,"Take us down to the beach. There's a spot that Team Charah use when they want a bit of 'privacy'. Not that sort of privacy," she added hastily when she saw Casey's expression.

"Just as well," he shuddered. "I really don't want a repeat of my safe room experience when I last checked it after they left for Hawaii."

Carina pitched the bridge of her nose to cover her expression. "Look Casey, if someone else is bugging us, we really need to get to the bottom of it before tomorrow's briefing."

"We have a mission? Finally," grinned Casey, while holding the passenger door open for her.

"You and me both. You can fill your 'wife' in on her new stepdaughter and how much she knows about you when you're at it. We'll have plenty of time before we pick up Walker and Bartowski from the airport."

-oOo-

Neither Casey nor Carina noticed a car pulling out after them when they drove towards the beach. The driver dialled her designated contact number for the day.

It was answered after one ring.

"Leader, are you secure?"

"Secure, but on the move Director. I think the bugs are a bust. But I may have picked up some other interesting information for use in the long term."

"Good. The two Elders I located?"

"Good news. Quinn and Ryker will meet with an unfortunate accident later today, courtesy of Vincent. Shaw is having a crisis of conscience again though. He's becoming too much of a liability."

"Agreed. Terminate him as soon as possible. Director out."

"Roger that."

Jack Burton grinned to himself. _Do you think I was born yesterday Reynolds? Crisis of conscience, my ass. I'll have to keep a careful eye on you. _But Shaw was a liability and couldn't be depended on any longer. His decision making for the CIA and for Ring operations was becoming increasingly erratic and both sides had reached the limits of their patience with him.

Time for one of his contingency plans. He dialled another number.

"Frost secure, but in public."

"The exile is over Frost."

There was a brief pause. "I understand Director."

"Good. I'll contact you at the agreed rendezvous point. Director out."

Burton turned to the bespectacled man sitting across from him. "What's your opinion on all that Dr Busgang?"

"It merely confirms what we already knew. Reynolds is the ideal candidate. She's not prey to her emotions like Shaw. One month is all I need to get Project Meadow Branch ready."

"Very well. Start it up again and keep me updated. I'll have the Cipher ready for you by then."

_When all goes to plan this time I'll have a little more, _he thought,looking at the plans for another device he had designed with the Cipher. _No harm in having this as back up. _He saved the plans to his personal secure server.

He was completely unaware that five minutes later and half a world away, his designs were already downloaded and being pored over with great interest. And great apprehension.

* * *

_Thank you for reading. Please post a review. Our favourite spy couple will be back in the next chapter. A new chapter to my other fanfic, Sarah vs The Dark Passenger will be posted on 6th March. The next instalment to this one will be posted on the 10th March._


End file.
